If She Breaks Your Heart
by Polarbearblue
Summary: "You both are always putting others needs before your own. You both are so willing to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of others without a second thought. I never understood why and I don't think I ever will. Maybe I should stop trying to figure it out and be thankful I am blessed enough to have friends willing to do that for me."


Ruby sat at her kitchen table with the most amused expression on her face. She was slouching in her chair, one arm crossed over her red hoodie, as held her hand to her face. She was grinning but was trying to avoid letting it be seen, or heard.

Still, she couldn't quite contain her subtle laugher, not with her friend sitting across the table in her thin light blue sweater.

"Ruby", the girl spoke, exasperation in her voice. The younger girl giggled but chocked it down half way. Her hand closed into a fist to show the neutral expression she was trying to pull off. She was failing.

"Please don't", the heiress began again. And once again she was interrupted by Ruby's chuckling. She tapped her brown boots on the floor but they were drowned out by Ruby stomping her skateboard sneakers on the floor like an excited toddler.

"I'm just so—" Ruby started. Her voice struggled between staying leveled and shouting.

"Ruby don't. Just don't, please."

"Okay", she managed to squeak out, fist still covering the growing smile and small laugher.

After a few minutes the heiress sighed. "Why do I even put up with you?"

_'Because you love me'_ is what Ruby wanted to say but she restrained herself from blurting that out.

"You know you didn't have to come to me for advice", Ruby responded with instead. It sounded normal but felt so forced. At least she was still smiling.

The heiress sighed again. "You're the only one I can talk to. Aside from my father and well..."

Ruby let her smile fade and hands drop into her lap. She knew what the heiress meant but she decided to ask anyway. "So things are still awkward with your dad huh?"

"It's getting better. He is a surprisingly good listener these days. But it will take some time to mend our relationship." Now where has Ruby heard that phase before? Right, she herself said it once; verbatim. "But he's trying and so am I. Did I tell you he's taking me out to dinner this week again?"

"God, now he's coddling you way too much. He's like Yang." The younger girl forced out another laugh and Weiss grinned. "But enough about your dad, tell me about Neptune."

Weiss shuffled uncomfortable in her seat, eyes finding the tiles of the kitchen floor very interesting in that moment. "You already know everything there is to know Ruby."

"Maybe", she sang. "But you obviously see something I don't. I wanna know what it is. Come on, tell me", she pleaded.

"Ruby please—"

"Say it." Damn. That came out harsher than intended. Now Weiss was silent and staring at her. She let her emotions slip and the heiress knew.

"I like him", she finally admitted after what felt like an eternity of silence, still holding her gaze on Ruby. "He has an air about him that's not just his so called 'swagger' and I've gotten to know him. I feel different around him. I want him to notice me. I want his approval more than anyone else. I've never felt this way before..."

Ruby took a moment to calm down and dispel all the thoughts running ramped in her mind before somberly responding, "You've lovesick Weiss. You're head over heels for him and don't deny it because I know the signs."

The heiress inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, looking away. Ruby found herself missing those gorgeous sapphire eyes. "So what do you suggest I do?" she asked, her voice soft and quiet but very much afraid of the answer she'd get.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Ruby answered. This time her voice coming out gentle and light but warm. "Tell him how you feel."

"Just...just like that?" She hesitantly asked.

"Just like that", Ruby answered.

"But what if it goes wrong? What if I make a mistake? What if he doesn't accept me? How could anyone accept me?"

_'I did Weiss'_. She couldn't say that.

"Weiss, do you want to go through your entire life still asking those 'what if' questions?"

"No...but what if—"

"No 'what if'! Just tell him." Ruby's hands were rubbing anxiously in her lap, sweating palm rubbing against her jeans every so often. But she kept her resolve. "Weiss you won't die if he says no_. I promise you_ that you won't break if he rejects you."

"You did."

Those two words stung Ruby's heart and suddenly her clammy hand dried up along with whatever words she had on her tongue. Ruby knew this was coming but was hoping they could resolve Weiss' issue and move on before the conversation headed down this path.

Ruby didn't want to continue talking but did so anyway, if only because she found the right response. "This isn't about me."

"I would have involved you no matter what—"

"This isn't about me!" No. No. It came out harsh again, shouting almost. This wasn't good. She was breaking.

"Ruby, you're telling me I'll be fine. That I won't break if he doesn't accept my feelings. But how can I believe that when it happened to you? The strongest person I know." Weiss' voice was getting stronger.

"Weiss that was a year ago."

"And it obviously wasn't enough time to heal." Now Weiss' voice was hard. "Of all things you know I hate being lied to Ruby."

Damage control time.

"Weiss, I'm not lying to you. Not about what could happen to you, between you and Neptune, and not with us. Yeah it hurt, what happened then. To know you'll never love me the same way I love you. And for a while I did feel...broken."

Ruby paused recalling the memories from the time she finally told Weiss how she felt. The nights she cried on her pillow and dodged phone calls from her best friend. Days when she did not eat and locked herself in the safety of her room to avoid seeing the heiress; even when Weiss wanted to see her and stood outside her door. The angst she felt for falling in love so hard and the anger that grew from her believing her life could be the prefect fairy tale with Weiss.

"But I asked you for one thing Weiss. I asked you for time. And you gave it to me."

_"I know you're trying Weiss and I am too. But this isn't going to work right now. It will take some time to mend our relationship. I need to figure this out on my own so can you just give me that?"_

"And as you can see I'm not dead yet." The younger woman grinned. "I've moved on. And I promise you if Neptune rejects you that you will too."

Bravely the younger woman reached out across the table, taking Weiss' smaller digits in her own. This was the most she'd ever get to touch her. "It's not about me. It's about you. But if you want this happiness then you'll have to go out and get it. Don't wait to tell him how feel. Remember that time is a blessing and a curse."

Ruby squeezed her hand for added effect. She was hoping Weiss didn't notice she didn't want to let go. Eventually Ruby did.

"Besides, I'm single, sexy, and smart without kids all rolled into one. I got an entire city to share my love with!"

The heiress took another deep breath and grinned. "Yes well don't get too carried away. Remember, no glove no love."

Ruby raised her brows and grinned. "If I suddenly find a pretty girl with a little extra under her skirt, the last thing I'm thinking about is wrapping it up."

Weiss groaned. "Great, now you've become a sexual deviant like Yang. What happened to my sweet and innocent best friend who went the longest time without her first kiss?"

"She grew up."

Weiss smiled. "And now you know why you're the first person I come to with my problems."

Ruby returned a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "Aw shucks. Thanks Weiss."

"You and Yang", she began. "You both are always putting others needs before your own. You both are so willing to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of others without a second thought. I never understood why and I don't think I ever will. Maybe I should stop trying to figure it out and be thankful I am blessed enough to have friends willing to do that for me."

Ruby smiled thought it hurt to keep pulling the corners of mouth up. "Thank you."

"You're still a dork. But I love you all the same."

Those last few words hurt. They hurt because she knew it was true. Weiss did love her, even after everything they experienced. The times in the beginning the heiress tried to distance herself; the fighting. The moments Ruby almost gave up on their friendship; the moments she did.

The times Weiss allowed herself to be vulnerable and open up. The conflicts with family and friends they were willing to face together. The moment Ruby discovered she loved Weiss; and the tension between them.

Ruby had no doubt it all made their friendship stronger and a small part of her told her that because of everything Weiss wouldn't leave her. Weiss loved her like family. But the overwhelming cynical part of her being reminded her Weiss loved her but was not in love with her and would never be.

Weiss was in love with Neptune and it hurt.

Ruby needed some air the breath.

"So...why are you still sitting here, at my table, in my kitchen?"

"Because I'm spending time with my best friend", Weiss sharply replied.

"Nope! You're supposed to be out looking for Neptune."

"What?! Now?!"

"Yes now! I just told you time is a blessing and a curse! So go!"

The heiress huffed but stood to her feet, rummaging in her handbag for her smartphone. Ruby groaned when she felt Weiss was taking too long causing the heiress to reply, "Fine. I'm going, I'm leaving. You were always so impatient."

"Only because I got a hot piece of ass coming by and seeing another woman here might scare her off."

"If she's really just a hot piece of ass I doubt she passes mine or Yang's rigorous standards of approval to date you Ruby Rose." Both girls giggled.

"Tell me how it goes after you see him. I mean it. Good or bad you call me or I'll hunt you down."

"Of course", Weiss replied walking to Ruby's apartment door. "I'll see you later dork", she laughed. Opening the door she walked out into the orange lit evening skies.

Ruby waited a while, watching the door and trying to listen to any movements. When she was convinced her friend wasn't returning the younger girl dropped her smile. A thin line took its place.

Ruby closed her eyes, inhaled then exhaled, and looked to the door once more. No, she was coming back this time.

Lifting herself from the table Ruby walked to her refrigerator. Opening it she pulled out three dark green bottles, cold to the touch but she appeared unfazed.

Ruby returned to her previous seat nearly slamming the refrigerator door. I twisting the bottle cap on one Ruby took a giant swig of the contents inside and stared into the living room.

This entire time the television had been on. It was Saturday and this particular station played re-runs of classic shows from when her parents where children. She didn't realize she left the television running while Weiss was here. That would explain the random laugh tracks for background noise.

Ruby was a surprisingly huge fan of the current show. It was about a poor family living in the housing projects of a major city, struggling to provide a better life for their children. Pretty basic and generic but she always felt it was the best written show from that time. She loved each and every character, reminding her of people from her own neighborhood. But she always identified with the youngest son named Michael who wanted to be a Supreme Court judge when he got older. They both wanted to help people with their future careers.

Ruby took another big swig from her drink before noticing it was halfway gone. But before she could remember what episode she was specifically watching her phone vibrated. It was a text from Weiss.

_Ruby, thank you for every. I know things have been difficult for us at times. I'm probably to blame._

_I was afraid to come see you, to ask you for help at first. I'm glad I did. I see now you've grown and moved on but you still are my closest friend. You've shown me I can depend on you the most. I love you Ruby and I always will._

As Ruby read the text message her eyes watered, the calm collected expression melting as she frowned with increasing anger. Realizing Weiss wasn't around Ruby allowed herself to cry. In frustrations she threw her phone at the far wall and dropped her head on the table.

Just a few seconds later she heard the heavy footsteps of someone approaching from behind her. The figured stopped, looked toward Ruby then to the floor where her phone landed before speaking. "Good thing we have insurance on that phone huh?"

Ruby didn't respond so the person pulled up a chair next to Ruby and sat down. Grabbing a beer bottle for herself she again spoke. "I thought you hated this stuff because it tastes like shit?"

"Well I feel like shit."

"I heard everything. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it."

Rubbing the back of Ruby's head as the younger girl buried herself deep into her arms Yang continued. "You aren't okay. You were never okay."

This time Ruby let go with words. "I thought I was over this Yang. I thought I was over her! It took so long for us to be the same after everything that happened. But then she came to me with this. How am I supposed to feel?! I'm...I'm not strong enough. I'm still in love with her."

"I know, I know", Yang cooed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Yang sighed a lowered her head on top of Ruby. "I wish I could tell you but even I don't have the answers this time. Not when I'm in the same boat as you. You were outright rejected and I waited too long to tell the girl I love how I felt."

Ruby sniffed, trying to hold back more tears. She knew what happen with Yang and could hear the thoughts in her mind. For the blond time was not a blessing, just a curse. Still even her situation was more favorable than Ruby's.

"You still have the possibility of Blake loving you Yang. It's different for me. Weiss will ever return these feelings no matter how much I want her to." No matter how much Weiss will say she'll try to.

Yang sighed again and when Ruby removed herself from Yang's chest to lay her head the table Yang shot up. "Weiss is right. We give so much of ourselves without expecting anything in return. Well that ends tonight. I'm being selfish for a change."

Walking to a kitchen drawer Yang announced, "We've eating out or ordering in. What do you want? Pizza? Wanna visit a restaurant?"

Ruby closed her eyes. "I feel like Chinese food from Uncle Crow's."

The blond nodded. "Taking advantage of the family discount. You want the usual?"

"Yeah, without all that extra stuff."

Yang groaned. "Ruby you are such a picky eater. How can eat one of his best dishes and request for him to take out all the good stuff?"

The younger sibling shrugged and opened her eyes to view the currently playing episode. She remembered this one. This episode dealt with a pretty heavy topic Ruby was fortunate enough not to experience. In this scene one character, a young girl name Penny, was looking for another. But without his name the best description Penny could give was that he was tall, skinny, and beautiful. The description wasn't spot on but her favorite character Michael was about to speak, to say something funny and make fun of his older brother and the young girls' mystery man.

_"Hold on now. Tall and skinny we've got, but beautiful?"_

Ruby smiled. And for the first time that day she genuinely laughed.


End file.
